


Saber x Dejai

by TheCakeKing



Category: f/m - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCakeKing/pseuds/TheCakeKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saber and Dejai have been married for months on end and ever since, Saber has been showing his "Male" instincts to his wife and tonight, they're both on Night Guard Duty. </p><p>Saber is an Archer in the service of Lord Anarchy</p><p>Dejai is an Archedemonette who is the "Darkness" side of the main Character aka "Fox"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saber x Dejai

Saber X Dejai

Dejai seemed alone, but she had no clue her husband, Saber, was watching over her as she trained. She grunted as she punched the dark matter target that stood before her. Saber chuckled and floated down behind her as she was panting to catch her breath. She yelped as Saber grabbed her from behind and put his hand over her mouth.

“Shhhh… Don’t worry, Dejai… I’m here… Not anyone else…” She ripped his hand off and breathed hastily.

“What the fuck, Saber?! You fucking scared me! For fuck’s sake, I was just trying to catch m-” Saber put his finger on her lips to silence her.

“Hush love… No need to nag… I’m here..”

“Stop being so fucking chill!” Dejai seemed pissed out of her wits. This made Saber look at her with widened golden eyes.

“Calm down, babe… Are you OK? Is something eating at you, babe?” She looked down feeling guilty as hell.

“Yeah… I guess you and I can’t really see each other since you’ve been ordered to stay at night patrol too..”

“Oh love.. No need to be sad about that.. That order is only temporary.”

“Good… I’m getting too stressed and Cyprian is getting sad because he can’t see his daddy…” Saber smiles and wanted to see his son after so long. This made Dejai teleport the little mini Saber into her arms. Cyprian looked at Saber and smiled immediately.

“Daddy!” He held his arms out wanting Saber to hold him. He grabbed him and kissed his forehead gently.

“Ew… Daddy! Nasty!” Saber chuckled knowing his 5 year old son was like some of the others.

“Oh hush, Cyp… You allow your mother love on you, so it’s MY turn…” Before Saber could lay another kiss on Cyprian’s forehead, Cyprian yawned and stretched. This made both parents giggle softly.

“Seems someone is tired from playing with Koji and Achilles…”

“And JUST when I get to see him in over a week!” Dejai giggles and disappears with Cyprian then reappears smiling.

“I put him to bed…”

“Good…~” Dejai’s grey eyes widen at his tone and word. She felt his arm wrap around her and felt his lips on her neck. Her face instantly turned red.

Saber immediately wrapped his left arm around Dejai's waist and planted his hand on the bottom of her waist just above her ass

“S-S-Saber! Wh-What are you doing?!”

“Just tending to my wife after so long”

Dejai blushes madly knowing what he wanted but they were both in public

Saber kept running kisses down her neck and slowly back up to tease her

Dejai consistently blushes from his actions only going red “S-Saber... n-not here”

Saber stops momentarily “Then where?”

Dejai quickly took his left arm away from her along with his head so she could lead him somewhere

“I asked where we are going..”

“Y-You'll s-s-see” Dejai hesitantly took Saber's right hand with her left hand then walked  
throughout Citadel and into the Training Arena

Saber looks around and his eyes widen “Dejai! Someone will definitely spot us in here..”

“N-Not here e-e-either” Dejai seemed very shy

“Where else can we go in here?”

Dejai averts Saber's attention over to the locker rooms then looks down blushing more

Saber's eyes follow her direction to the locker rooms “Ooo, Dejai.. how naughty~”

Dejai severely blushes at his words then starts walking slowly towards the female locker rooms

Saber follows her looking forwards but his eyes drooped down to her ass even though he tried to maintain focus

Dejai started to grow a wicked smile on her face which was abnormal for her since she barely wanted anything sexual

Saber tried to keep his focus at the doors but he barely could since her ass was jiggling

“Saber, it isn't polite to stare at my ass”

“I wasn't! Just kinda glancing at it..”

“Well you'll have plenty of time to look at it when I'm naked”  
“Mhm.. damn straight”

Dejai replies with a giggle then teasingly rushes into the female locker room shouting “Come and get me, big boy!”

Saber looks down and facepalms “Did she really just? I swear Dejai..” Saber rushes in after her turning each corner easily

Dejai was lurking in the dark locker rooms waiting to sense Saber's presence

Saber quickly comes to notice the girls locker room was dark and almost empty

Dejai giggles which echoes throughout the room

Saber hears her giggle which was soft “Dejai.. where are you?”

“I'm here... somewhere~”

Saber detected a seductive tone on her voice then he heard clattering

Dejai was stripping her clothes away in the dark and throwing them across the room to mislead Saber

Saber gulps hearing the clattering and starts to search around for Dejai

“What's the matter, Sabey? Can't find your NAKED wife?” Dejai put emphasis on the “Naked” to seduce him more

“I swear when I find you, I'll punish you so harshly!”

Dejai knew Saber was a little softy so she knew he wouldn't hurt her domestically

Saber searches the room quickly trying to find Dejai but he couldn't, he must have missed her

Dejai says seductively “The more clothes you take off, the closer I'll get~”

Saber starts to think this was a dream from the way Dejai was acting

Dejai keeps waiting to hear clothes drop

Saber easily took off his shirt and threw it on the floor so Dejai heard

Dejai hears and scampers towards Saber slightly closer than she was but didn't make a sound “I'm a little closer now~”

Saber now knew it wasn't a joke or a dream that was happening.. it was real  
“Go on, big boy.. take more off~”

Saber starts to unbuckle his jeans fairly quickly and then unbuttons and unzips his jeans which make them fall down and clatter onto the floor

Dejai hears his jeans fall down which was obvious then scampers somewhere else VERY close to Saber

“All that are left is my boxers..”

“Take 'em off then”

Saber obeys his wife and drops his boxers “OK.. they're off”

“They better fuckin' be..” Dejai runs out from where she was hiding still in the dark but she could plainly see Saber naked “My, my.. already so big~”

“Where are you? And what do you want?”

“I'm everywhere.. and I want you~”

“Dejai.. show yourself!”

“Fine..” Dejai lights up the room and showed where they were

Saber plainly looks at Dejai who was fully naked whilst she looked back

“Well... ya just gonna stare at me?”

“I dunno... should I?” Saber was being sly as always

“I swear sometimes you being sly makes me pissed”

“Doesn't it to everyone?” Saber chuckles lightly

“Wait.. didn't you say you were going to punish me... Harshly?”

“Yeah.. I did”

“Go ahead then...~”

Saber walks over to Dejai then looks down at her

Dejai bites her bottom lip wondering what he'd do to her

“Get on your hands and knees NOW!”

“Nope.. you gonna force me?”

“Fuck yes I am!”

Dejai grins at his manliness and being the “Good girl” she was, she got on her hands and knees for Saber

“Good..” Saber spawned a whip with 3 lashes ready to punish Dejai

Dejai waited for something to happen

Saber raised the whip up in his right hand then slashed it down onto Dejai's right ass cheek

Dejai quickly jumped and softly moaned at the pain (Dejai is a Masochist)

“How'd you like that, huh?”

“I liked it a lot.. I deserve to be punished for running away from you”

“Damn right you deserved to be”

Dejai waited for the next strike 

Saber does exactly what he did the first time and heard her moan softly again

“Nng.. Saber... why just my right ass cheek?”

“I'll do the other one, OK?”

“Then afterwards do me~”

“Uhhh..” Saber is wondering if this is at all his wife

“What's the matter, a little shy?”

“Nope.... just confused as fuck to why you're wanting all this..”

“Simple.. you haven't made a move on me or barely even kissed me in about a week because of this night patrol!”

Saber finally understood why she was acting like this.. it was because of sexual frustration  
“Now, punish me like the naughty girl I am”

Saber was in no position to deny her request so he whipped her consistently changing which cheek he whipped and listened to her moans

Dejai tightens her thighs together and NEEDED something to grip onto

Saber notices she's having a difficult time holding back the pleasure so he whips her more harshly

Dejai scouts the floor for something to grip out of desperation

“How close are you?”

“Very... almost too close”

“I should probably stop then, right?”

“Right..”

Saber stops with the whipping and de-spawns the whip then like an idiot he stands there doing nothing

Dejai thought he'd have his hands on his ass and already having sex with me by now

Saber was secretly just admiring her bare and plump ass that he loved

“Ahem... Saber?”

“Yes, love?”

“Why aren't you... well.. having sex with me?”

“I'm admiring something..”

Dejai rolls her eyes knowing what he was staring at “You can look at my ass later.. right now I want something of yours”

“You said earlier I could stare at it all I want when you were naked..”

Dejai remembers saying that to him earlier “Y-You're right... I-I-I did..”

Saber looks over her curvers and voluptuous bare body parts

Dejai is squeamish with him staring at her like that and is tempted to cover up

“Do I get a time limit?”

“N-No.. take as l-long as y-y-you want”

Saber smilng then walks towards Dejai to get a better view

Dejai doesn't hear footsteps but sensed his movement

Saber then places himself on his knees then his hands move onto her ass cheeks

Dejai jumps a little and blushes a deep red “S-Saber!”

“Hmm, love?”

“W-Warn me b-b-before you t-touch me”

“Should I warn you if I'm about to put something in you?”

“D-Depends on what t-that thing is..”

Saber grins knowing how much she loved to hear things directly

“S-S-So.. wh-what are y-you gonna p-p-put in me?”

“How about my manhood?”

Dejai finally blushes light crimson from his words but her thighs stopped squeezed together almost as if they replied for her

Saber notices the change in her body movement and wonders if that was a reply

“B-B-Be gentle..”

“Huh?”

 

“Don't b-be rough..”  
“What do you mean?”

“Wh-When you p-put it in..”

Saber finally comes to realise what she meant and prepared for the intrusion by aligning his manhood with her womanhood

Dejai could feel his manhood close to her womanhood that made her look down in embarrassment

 

“Are you ready?”

“B-Born ready..”

Saber pushes into her womanhood which seems like a struggle but it fit

Dejai gasps feeling the pleasure she desperately craved for the past week

Saber sheathes his manhood inside her womanhood like he owned it and got ready to pound her roughly because he knew she was a masochist

Dejai pushes herself back on his manhood to feel more out of instinct and to give him authorisation that he can start

Saber grits his teeth harshly at what she does but got the message on what to do

“G-Go ahead..” Saber started to slowly and gently thrust in and out of Dejai which made him moan softly at each intrusion

Dejai clenched her hands into fists and tried to hold back her moans but it felt too good

Saber kept at the pace he was waiting a small while before speeding up

Dejai was waiting for him to speed up and feel much more and when he did Dejai started to moan more erotically almost as if to tease him into doing more

Right now Saber was in a heaven of pleasure.. no-one but Saber is allowed to have sex with the “Princess of Darkness” which Saber treasures the fact HE married her

“NNG! Saber.... so big.. don't stop!”

Saber did not stop and was enticed to go harder and deeper so he could hear more of what she had to say

Dejai's masochist mind took over and wanted to feel much more pain 

Saber continued his pace and his thrusting skill

Through her moans Dejai says “Slap me! Be rough with me!”

Saber's eyes widen but it wasn't abnormal for Dejai to ask for this

Dejai waited for Saber to pleasure her more

Saber raised his left hand from her left ass cheek then slapped it harshly

Dejai shivered in pleasure and moaned more like she was before

Saber kept doing what she loved which was a little spanking

Dejai started to moan loudly when Saber did something she never thought he would

Saber raised his right hand then gripped her black, flowing hair and started pulling it back making the sex with Dejai much rougher

Dejai was surprised at Saber's actions and left him be to do so, eventually Dejai started running out of breath to moan that made her moans become breathy and loud but also to pant

Saber leans over her and above her back to whisper “I-I'm close... t-t-tell me w-when”

Dejai had totally forgot about his release and her own which is when she noticed the heated feeling of needing to release deep in her womanhood

Saber felt so close in doing this to his wife but HAD to wait for a signal  
Dejai screams a loud version of his name erotically and releases from ultimate pleasure that he gave her

Saber felt her walls clench around his manhood pretty much squeezing him for his seed which he didn't deny because he knew that was the signal. Saber after one loud and breathy scream of Dejai's name releases all of his seed which pumped into Dejai repeatedly

Both lovers, wife and husband felt relieved of their stress and showed their love for each other but also the pent up sexual frustration. Only Dejai knew they couldn't stay there like they usually would in the bedroom

Dejai collapses onto the ground after panting heavily regaining her breath and with her last ounce of strength teleported Dejai and Saber into their room with Saber laid on Dejai's chest with Dejai's arms around him in a loving embrace.

Saber says with his last breath before he falls asleep “I love you, honey”


End file.
